Dancing Marionette
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: For ALM A Lifetime of Memories/Terus menari, hingga benangmu terlepas/Terus menari, sampai aku merasa bosan/Diam tanpa bisa membantah/Perasaan ini terasa lebih rumit dan pelik ketimbang permainan politik dua Kerajaan yang tak bisa bersatu. SasoSaku, Rnr?


**Tema: Doll**

**Dancing Marionette  
**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning: OoC, plot ga jelas, dan minim dialog. Read with your own risk. We don't make money from it  
**

**Happy reading~  
**

Sebuah ruangan yang tampak cukup besar itu tampak tenang dan sepi. Jendela besar itu tertutup dengan tirai merah muda yang panjangnya hingga menyentuh lantai. Ranjang besar di sana tertata rapi, seolah masih benar-benar baru ditaruh di kamar itu dan tak pernah terpakai sama sekali. Beberapa guci tertaruh di sudut-sudut ruangan, menyimpan mekar dan segarnya bebungaan dan tanaman kecil lainnya.

Meski terlihat dan terkesan rapi, namun kamar itu tiada kosong penghuni. Seorang gadis dengan sigap memakai jubah berwarna coklat, mengancingkan beberapa kancing atasnya lalu mengikat kuat tali jubah di pinggangnya. Ia tampak terburu-buru ketika ia menguncir rapi rambutnya, lalu memakai tudung jubah.

Menengok sebentar ke kaca kecil di sudut kamar, ia menatap pantulan bayangannya di sana.

Sempurna. Ia tampak seperti seorang biksu kerajaan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa penampilannya sesuai harapan, ia membuka jendela besarnya dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati. Pasalnya, terdapat dua orang penjaga di luar kamarnya yang akan siap menerobos masuk begitu mendengar suara yang mencurigakan. Dan gadis itu, tentu saja tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Maka ia mengambil kain-kain yang saling terikat satu sama lain hingga membentuk tali yang panjang. Ujung tali yang lain ia ikatkan ke kaki ranjangnya, sebagai penguat agar tali kain itu tidak merosot jatuh saat ia bergelantungan di sana nanti. Ia julurkan lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, lalu dengan pelan namun tanpa keraguan, ia mulai menjulurkan kakinya yang terbungkus kaus kaki putih dan berlapis sendal kayu. Lalu dengan berpegang erat pada tali kain itu, ia mulai secara perlahan bergerak turun ke bawah dengan bergelantung di tali tadi.

Setelah sampai di tanah, ia mengkibas-kibaskan kedua telapak tangannya ke kain jubah coklatnya. Tudung jubah yang separuh menutupi wajahnya, ia angkat sedikit sehingga ia bisa melihat ke arah sekitarnya.

"Dimana Shizune?"

Secara kebetulan, setelah ia berbisik kalimat itu, seorang wanita dengan pakaian pelayan datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya, muncul dari balik gapura di sebelah Barat sana.

"Yang Mulia, maaf saya terlambat," wanita yang bernama Shizune itu membungkuk hormat dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Agak ada sedikit halangan untuk meyakinkan para penjaga gapura untuk pergi sementara ke tempat lain, agar Yang Mulia bisa melewati gapura itu tanpa ada kecurigaan."

Sedangkan gadis berjubah itu tersenyum sembari kembali menurunkan tudung jubahnya. Kini, yang telihat hanyalah bagian daerah pangkal pipi hingga dagunya saja.

"Tidak apa, Shizune. Kau sudah bertindak cukup baik."

Shizune, dengan sedikit kikuk, mengangguk. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang terus menunduk hormat, pelayan beryukata kuning dengan obi putih itu berkata lirih, "...Y-Yang Mulia, ma-maaf jika saya lancang, tetapi apakah Anda tidak b-berpikir untuk berhenti–."

"Shizune," dan suara itu sukses membuat Shizune menutup mulutnya, meski tidak mengurangi tatapan sendu pelayan itu yang mengarah pada tanah di bawahnya, "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum Kerajaan Haruno hidup berdampingan dengan Kerajaan Akasuna."

"T-tapi Yang Mulia, jika Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu tahu–."

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika diantara kita tetap bungkam akan hal ini," ujar gadis berjubah itu dengan suara lirih, seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku hanya..."

Kalimat gadis itu menggantung di udara selama beberapa menit. Shizune yang merasa heran, hanya terdiam tanpa berani menanyakan kelanjutan dari apa yang diucapkan oleh junjungannya. Ia terkadang berpikir, apa yang ada dalam rencana Putri Kerajaan Haruno tersebut, namun berapa kalipun ia dijelaskan, ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti.

Apa yang bisa ia mengerti dari berkhianat pada Kerajaan untuk melindungi Kerajaan lain yang merupakan musuh dari Kerajaannnya?

Dan kalimat tadi tidak pernah menemukan kelanjutannya ketika Shizune mendengar suara kayu yang bergesekan dengan tanah, dan ia melihat bahwa Putri Kerajaan Haruno itu sudah berbalik dan pergi, tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun padanya.

Memandang sendu pada punggung dari sosok mirip biksu Kerajaan itu, Shizune hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kami-sama akan senantiasa melindungi Putri yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

-oOo-

Tersenyum sumringah, Putri Haruno sudah tiba di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya sejak awal. Hutan di tepi perbatasan sebelah Barat kerajaannya ini, meski terlihat lebat dan banyak binatang buas –ditambah ia dengar dari para tetua bahwa hutan ini berhantu– tidak pernah menyurutkan niat dan nyalinya untuk mengunjungi hutan ini, sebulan sekali atau bahkan dua kali. Ia tidak pernah takut akan hantu –bahkan meski tidak pernah mengatakannya, ia tidak percaya akan bualan para tetua itu. Soal binatang buas, ia sudah siap dengan pisau kecil yang ada di balik jubahnya. Sedikit banyak, sebagai Putri, ia sudah diajari tentang cara bertarung, meski tidak bisa dibilang lihai. Belum lagi dengan pengalaman berburunya bersama para prajurit kerajaan dan Ayahanda atau Raja Kerajaannya, membuat binatang buas tidak menjadi persoalan serius baginya.

Tidak pernah menjadi persoalan serius, setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan keinginannya untuk melihat dan menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu besar di tepi sungai di depan sana.

Berlari, ia tetap mengembangkan senyumnya. Tanah hutan yang agak licin karena hujan kemarin malam, tidak membuat ia mengurangi kecepatan. Kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki dan beralas kayu, membuatnya merutuki pakaian biksu yang menurutnya terlalu tidak enak ini. Well, para biksu ditakdirkan bukan untuk menjadi pelari, kan, Nona?

Setelah sampai di dekat batu itu, ia segera menempelkan dirinya pada punggung seseorang dengan memeluknya erat dari belakang, begitu tiba-tiba hingga ia merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya ini sempat oleng dari posisinya semula.

"Sasori-san!" bisiknya lirih.

Dan ia semakin menyamankan dirinya ketika ia merasakan dua telapak tangan kuat, tertangkup di atas kedua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang lelaki di depannya ini, "Sakura-san. Kenapa kau selalu datang tanpa aku merasa hawa kehadiranmu? Jika kau ini musuh, pasti kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah," ujar suara berat, yang diikuti dengan tawa lirih dan ringan.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia merasakan tubuh tegap itu berbalik. Ia merasakan tudung jubahnya terangkat dan terlepas dari kepalanya, membuat wajahnya kembali tampak. Mata hijaunya memandang penuh sinar suka cita pada wajah lain di depannya. Kulit wajahnya tampak berseri di terpaan sinar mentari yang menerobos melalui rimbunnya dedaunan pohon di hutan.

Semakin merona saja ketika ia mendapati senyum manis dari lelaki bermata coklat di hadapannya.

"Mana mungkin aku membunuhnya, Sasori-san," ujar Sakura, menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada bidang pemuda yang ia panggil Sasori itu, dengan lembut, "Jika begitu, pasti aku kesini dengan membawa hulu balang Kerajaan untuk menangkapmu, kan?"

Sasori tertawa lirih, sebelum ia dengan lembut dan tanpa Sakura sadari, menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Sakura.

Dan tahu-tahu helai merah muda Sakura kini terasa kembali tergerai di punggungnya.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi biksu, tahu. Kau akan berdosa karena telah membuat lelaki jatuh cinta padamu," goda Sasori ringan, membuat kepala mungil di depannya itu menunduk malu, menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang semakin membuat warna merah pada helai Sasori, tersaingi karenanya.

"Un-untuk itulah aku tidak mau menjadi biksu," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Supaya kau bisa terus menggodaku, heh?" seringai Sasori.

"Bu-bukan!" cetus Sakura kikuk, secara refleks menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Mak-maksudku, kalau aku jadi biksu, aku akan terus ada di kuil. Dan jika begitu, bagaimana bisa aku membantumu dan Kerajaanmu?"

Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Selalu begini jika ia berdekatan dengan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Akasuna. Selalu, entah kenapa. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang Putri Kerajaan jika di hadapan pemuda ini. Ia tidak bisa bersikap formal, tidak terpikirkan tata krama lagi, dan terkadang, ia tidak peduli akan semua itu dan lebih memilih menipu diri sendiri bahwa ia bukan seorang Putri dan Sasori bukan seorang Pangeran. Hanya seorang rakyat jelata biasa. Yang tidak mengerti perang dan konflik, tidak peduli dengan musuh atau sekutu.

Dunia akan jauh lebih simpel dan indah jika begitu.

Pikiran Sakura terhenti ketika ia merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Ia baru sadar bahwa hawa hangat itu berasal dari tangkupan kedua telapak tangan sang Pangeran pada kedua pipinya yang kini kembali merona cerah.

Kepalanya mendongak, dan menatap sang Pangeran yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Kau benar," ujar Sasori. Jempol kanannya mengelus pelan pipi kiri sang Putri yang kini tampak terpukau oleh tatapan dari bola coklatnya, "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Sakura-san. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu agar Kerajaanku bisa tetap berdiri."

Meneguk ludah dengan sulit, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk bergelayut di sekitar bahu dan leher sang Pangeran.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku akan membantumu, Sasori-san. Tetapi kuharap kau ingat bahwa aku membantu Kerajaanmu untuk terlindung dari ancaman Kerajaanku. Aku tidak membantumu agar Kerajaanmu bisa menyerang Kerajaanku."

"Aa, aku ingat," Sasori mengangguk sembari semakin mendekatkan jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang Puteri Haruno, "Tentu, aku tidak akan menyerang."

Sakura tersenyum manis, sembari kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu pemuda di hadapannya, "Aku tidak mau dicap pengkhianat lebih dari ini, kau tahu?"

Sasori tersenyum sembari mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan lembut, "Tetapi kau memang pengkhianat, Sakura-san."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berpura-pura heran sekalipun sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain menyadari betapa hangat hembusan nafas Sasori yang menerpa wajahnya, dan betapa dekat kini jarak di antara mereka, "Kau juga pengkhianat, kau tahu?"

Sasori tertawa lirih, "Makanya, karena sesama pengkhianat, kita bisa saling berhadapan tanpa kata perang seperti ini, bukan?"

Sakura ikut tertawa lirih, "Kau benar."

Tawa Sasori berhenti, digantikan dengan tatapannya yang berubah serius, menatap dengan intensitas yang jauh lebih dalam pada warna emerald di depannya itu, "Nah, Puteri, kabar apa yang kau bawa hari ini?"

"Perkuatlah benteng sebelah Timur Kerajaanmu. Tiga hari lagi kami akan menyerang di sana."

-oOo-

"Kumohon bertahanlah, ini akan terasa sedikit sakit, tapi kau akan merasa baikan," ujar Sakura dengan nafas terengah.

Ia terduduk bersimpuh di depan seorang prajurit Kerajan Akasuna yang tengah bersandar payah pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Tangannya yang tampak kotor karena lumpur dan darah, mengoleskan ramuan dedaunan obat yang telah tertumbuk halus, pada luka tusuk di pinggang dari prajurit.

"Aaarrghhh!" prajurit itu meringis sakit, namun Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap terfokus pada pekerjaannya, semakin cepat ia mengobati prajurit ini, semakin cepat pula ia bisa mulai mengobati prajurit lain yang tengah terluka.

"Kau istirahat saja dan jangan bergerak selama beberapa saat atau lukamu akan semakin melebar," kata Sakura cepat, sembari kembali berdiri dan beranjak menuju pada prajurit yang lain.

"Ini akan sakit, tetapi kuharap kau mampu menahannya," ujar Sakura, kembali bersimpuh pada prajurit Akasuna lain yang tergeletak di tanah, meringis memegangi bahunya yang tersobek pedang.

Prajurit itu menatap Sakura yang bersimpuh di dekatnya sembari mulai sedikit membuka pakaian perang si prajurit, untuk mampu mengoleskan ramuan obat ke bahunya.

"Kau.. Biksu yang selalu datang setiap kami berperang. Kau siapa?" ujar si prajurit sembari terengah –meringis perih ketika ia merasakan lukanya berdenyut setelah terolesi oleh ramuan obat si biksu.

Dan Sakura tetap terfokus tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si prajurit.

"Ap-apa kau biksu dari Kerajaan? Ugh..." rintih si prajurit kesakitan merasakan nyeri di bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar, lukamu akan membaik setelah ini," ujar Sakura cepat, lalu kembali berdiri dan beranjak menuju prajurit lain yang kini menjadikan bagian tenggara dari hutan perbatasan sebagai _retreat place _dari Perang yang barusan mereka lakukan dengan Kerajaan Haruno.

"Sasori, kuharap kau baik-baik saja," gumam Sakura, memandang khawatir dan sendu pada gelapnya daerah sekelilingnya. Berpikir, kapankah Pangeran sekaligus Panglima perang itu akan datang dengan kuda putihnya untuk menghampiri pasukannya yang berperang di front Timur ini, sedangkan pemuda itu memimpin perang di front sebelah Barat.

-oOo-

"Di sebelah sini ada gua, kau bisa menjadikan itu sebagai markas pasukanmu dan menyiapkan strategi di sana. Ini tempat yang bagus untuk berlindung," ujar Sakura, menunjukkan peta kerajaannya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Ini di dekat perbatasanmu sebelah Utara, dan disana ada benteng Kerajaanmu yang terkuat. Apa kau pikir kami bisa selamat dari serangan Kerajaanmu?"

"Tentu, karena tidak pernah ada yang berani menghampiri gua yang dianggap keramat itu. Gua itu bahkan sudah dianggap di luar wilayah kekuasaan Kerajaan Haruno."

"Begitu..."

.

.

_Boneka..._

_Adalah teman yang paling setia._

.

.

"Perkuat bentengmu di sebelah Timur. Lagi-lagi Kerajaanku ingin mengambil kembali benteng yang sudah Kerajaanmu rebut tiga puluh tahun yang lalu."

.

.

_Ia tampak hidup,_

_Namun ia tidak boleh membantah._

_Diam saja._

_._

_._

"Tabib istanaku baru saja menemukan ramuan ini. Cobalah kau bawa ke Kerajaanmu dan suruh tabib di sana untuk mempelajari bahan dan cara membuatnya. Katanya, ramuan ini bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan lebih cepat."

.

.

_Ia, harus tunduk pada si pemegang tali._

_Tunduklah, hormatlah._

_Jangan pernah mengkhianati, dan teruslah menari._

.

.

"Katakan, Puteri Haruno, hosh hosh... D-dimana titik terkuat dari pertahanan Kerajaanmu?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, pikirannya seolah nyaris tidak bisa diajak berpikir lagi ketika pemuda di hadapannya ini tengah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat logika benar-benar nyaris terlepas dari otaknya.

Kami-sama, Sakura tahu ini semua salah, tetapi...

"Nnnn...," alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Sakura malah mengeluarkan suara berdosa itu dari bibirnya yang memerah akibat pagutan mereka yang beberapa kali sudah terjadi.

"Pu-Puteri...," bisik Sasori sembari terengah, menciumi kembali leher putih yang terekspos polos di bawahnya itu, "Katakan, Puteri.. Katakan..."

"Oh, Sasori-san..," lenguh Sakura, semakin erat memejamkan matanya ketika kenikmatan itu rasanya semakin menjadi saja ia rasakan. Rasanya ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir, "Un-untuk apa –OH!"

"Agar a-aku, hosh hosh... Bisa memperkuat pertahanku di sebelah sana... A-agar Kerajaanku tidak jatuh ke tangan Har-Haruno."

"Sasori-san... Oh, Sasori-san...," desah Sakura, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung terbuka Sasori yang berada di atasnya.

Dan Sasori semakin meningkatkan aktivitasnya.

Semakin cepat, semakin kuat, dan semakin dalam, hingga ia bisa merasakan ranjang yang mereka tempati bergoyang dan menimbulkan bunyi decitan.

"Barat d-daya... Barat Daya."

Dan Sasori kembali membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan leher putih mulus itu.

Sayang sekali karena Sakura tak bisa melihat bahwa, bahwa selama beberapa detik, seringai tampak muncul di wajah tampannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Terima kasih."

.

.

_Terus menari, hingga benangmu terlepas._

_Terus menari, sampai aku merasa bosan._

_Dan terus diam saja, tanpa mampu membantah._

.

.

-oOo-

"Cepat, Puteri. Kita harus semakin cepat."

Shizune terdengar gugup dan tergopoh ketika berkata demikian. Suara nafasnya terdengar terhembus keras-keras, baik dari hidung dan mulutnya, sama seperti hembusan nafas Sakura yang terdengar terengah-engah.

"A-aduh!"

"Puteri!" Shizune berjongkok, untuk kemudian dengan sigap membantu Sakura kembali berdiri. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Shizune segera kembali menyeret Sakura untuk berlari.

Berlari di tengah hutan yang gelap, dengan ancaman dan kejaran dari para prajurit musuh di belakang sana.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang sembari terus berlari. Di belakang sana tampak gelap oleh rerimbunan pohon, tetapi ia bisa mendengar bunyi derap langkah lari kaki kuda yang ditumpangi prajurit musuh di balik rerumbunan sana.

Prajurit musuh.

Prajurit Kerajaan Akasuna.

Sakura kembali menatap ke depan dan terus berlari, berusaha untuk lebih terfokus pada langkahnya di atas tanah yang licin dan terjal khas hutan ini. Berusaha sebisa mungkin merasakan sakit di kakinya yang lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan diri, daripada denyutan nyeri dari hati dan jiwanya akan semua keadaan ini.

Sungguh, sekalipun, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aduh!"

"Yang Mulia!"

Ia tidak menyangka jika suatu hari nanti, hal ini akan terjadi.

Bagaimana bisa demikian jika kepercayaannya pada pemuda itu begitu kuat hingga semua ini rasanya tidak mungkin?

Bahkan sekarang rasanya sulit ia mempercayai bahwa yang tengah memporak-porandakan Kerajaannya adalah Kerajaan Akasuna.

"Shizune.. Hosh hosh... kau pergilah. Aku lelah."

"Yang Mulia bicara apa? Ayo, kita harus terus berlari."

Apapun telah ia lakukan. Apapun telah ia katakan. Demi melindungi cintanya, demi melindungi kasihnya.

Demi melindungi Kerajaan yang seharusnya menjadi musuh Kerajaannya!

Mungkin ini semua hukuman dari Kami-sama karena pengkhianatan Sakura. Sakura yang seharusnya menjadi puteri pemimpin Kerajaan, malah melindungi Kerajaan lain yang menjadi musuh Kerajaannya. Sakura yang seharusnya melindungi rakyatnya, malah memberanikan diri mendekati Pangeran Akasuna. Sakura yang seharusnya memiliki jiwa nasionalisme yang tinggi, malah berani menyamar menjadi biksu untuk pergi menemui Sasori, bertemu dengannya, dan mengatakan seluruh rencana Kerajaannya.

Sakura yang seharusnya melindungi Kerajaannya, malah jatuh cinta pada Pangeran dari Kerajaan musuhnya!

"Ti-tidak Shizune. Aku lelah, aku tid-tidak bisa berdiri. Aku lelah... Aku lelah... Akulelahakulelahakulelah!" teriak Sakura, mengepalkan tangan kanannya untuk mencengkeram erat kimono birunya, menundukkan wajah, agar sinar bulan di atas sana tidak mampu memperlihatkan cairan bening yang mulai perlahan menuruni pipinya.

"Yang Mulia...,"

Betapa sakitnya. Betapa hancurnya perasaannya saat mendengar bahwa benteng terkuat Kerajaannya telah hancur oleh serangan musuh. Betapa bergetar jiwanya oleh kengerian ketika mendengar bahwa sepuluh dari dua belas benteng Kerajaannya telah diduduki oleh musuh.

Dan betapa dunia seolah terbalik baginya ketika ia mendengar bahwa Kerajaan Akasuna lah yang tengah menyerang Kerajaannya, langsung di bawah pimpinan Panglima Perang Akasuna no Sasori.

Sakit.

"_Tetapi kau memang pengkhianat, Sakura-san."_

Teringat Sakura akan perkataan Sasori pada masa itu. Dan Sakura sadar bahwa kalimat itu tidak salah. Ia memang pengkhianat Kerajaan; ia menjual informasi Kerajaannya sendiri hanya demi cinta konyol pada orang yang keliru. Ia menggagalkan semua rencana Kerajaannya sendiri hanya karena ia ingin melindungi orang yang salah.

Dan kini karena dia, Kerajaan Haruno hancur! Benteng dan istana telah diduduki oleh musuh. Ayah dan Ibunya terbunuh di tangan salah satu prajurit musuh, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Rakyatnya terbunuh, tertindas, dan tertawan oleh musuh. Kotanya sekarang penuh api, penuh teriakan pilu.

Semua kacau, semua hancur.

Mengapa ia bodoh sekali.

Bodoh.

Sangat bodoh, karena setelah menyadari semua dosanya, setelah menyadari pengkhianatan orang yang dicintainya, setelah menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan semua ini adalah hal yang sia-sia, setelah ini semua, ia tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa kasihnya.

Rasa kasih dan cintanya pada orang yang sama yang telah membuatnya kehilangan segalanya.

Bahkan rasa bencinya, tidak mampu memadamkan harapannya bahwa orang yang sama itu, masih memiliki rasa cinta padanya.

Dan bahkan ia berpikir, bahwa semua ini terjadi bukan karena kemauan Sasori sendiri. Bukan karena keinginan Sasori. Ada yang memaksanya, ada yang mengancam dan memaksa Sasori untuk melakukannya.

Ia tidak pernah mau berpikir bahwa selama ini, setelah sekian lama, di mata Sasori ia tidak lebih dari sekedar boneka belaka.

"Yang Mulia, jika Anda tidak mau beranjak, maka saya akan tetap berada di sini juga. Jika Anda tertangkap, saya juga harus tertangkap. Saya akan senantiasa mendampingi Anda kemanapun, bahkan ke penjara musuh."

"... Hiks...,"

Tidak. Ia bukan boneka bagi Sasori. Tidak, Sasori benar-benar mencintainya. Benar, pasti begitu. Pasti pemuda itu mencintainya, tidak hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Pasti pemuda itu tulus mengasihinya, bukan karena memiliki maksud dan tujuan tertentu di baliknya. Pasti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu selama ini adalah benar, tanpa bermaksud ia untuk mengkhianati dan menyakitinya.

Pasti.

Itu pasti benar.

Ini semua terjadi karena Sasori terpaksa.

Ia tidak pernah ditipu Sasori. Ia tidak pernah terperdayai. Ia tidak pernah dipermainkan. Sasori bukan orang seperti itu. Bukan.

Bukan.

"Jangan bergerak, Puteri Haruno. Dan ikutlah kami ke Kerajaan."

Andai Sakura bisa mendapatkan fakta atau bukti bahwa apa yang ia percayai terbukti benar.

Namun, bahkan sampai dirinya dan Shizune pergi dengan kuda prajurit Akasuna, bahkan ketika dengan kasar ia dihempaskan ke dalam penjara, bahkan ketika pintu itu sudah tertutup dan terkunci dan ia berada dalam kedinginan dan kegelapan, tak ada yang bisa membuktikan keyakinannya.

Sasori tidak muncul.

Sasori tidak pernah muncul untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak bermaksud melakukan semua ini terhadapnya.

Bahkan sampai ia lelah menunggu dan tertidur karena lelah, Sasori tidak pernah muncul untuk mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar dan masih mencintai Sakura.

Tidak pernah.

-oOo-

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia?" tanya Shizune cemas saat melihat Sakura yang duduk bersandar lemas di dinding penjara kayu Kerajaan Akasuna pagi itu.

Dalam hati Shizune merasa iba, sangat iba melebihi ibanya pada dirinya yang berada dalam kondisi dan situasi yang sama. Puteri junjungannya yang biasanya selalu tampil bersih, kini tampak kotor baik di tubuh atau kimononya. Kimono suteranya tampak sobek di sana-sini akibat dipakai berlari di hutan waktu itu. Rambut Sakura juga terlihat awut-awutan, tidak tersanggul rapi seperti yang biasa ia lihat. Belum lagi dengan bibirnya yang pucat dan matanya yang sembab, terpakai oleh menangis setiap malam.

Tetapi, yang paling membuat hati Shizune ikut sakit adalah ketika melihat warna hijau emerald itu tidak menyala seperti dulu lagi. Entah kemana sinar itu pergi; kini kedua mata itu hanya memandang hampa dan sunyi. Kosong, bagai tatapan yang diberikan oleh orang mati.

Mungkin memang mati, hanya detak jantung dan nafaslah yang menandakan bahwa Yang Mulia belum benar-benar pergi.

Sudah sekitar lima hari mereka berada di sini. Entah sampai kapan, Shizune tidak tahu. Apa yang akan terjadi, juga ia tidak punya satu pemikiran. Apakah selamanya mereka akan terpenjara, atau malah akan jadi budak, atau akan dibunuh beberapa hari ke depan. Tidak tahu.

Sempat terpikir untuk mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk bisa melarikan diri, tetapi setiap kali ia mengutarakan hal itu pada Yang Mulia-nya, maka ia hanya direspon oleh sepi. Seolah kalimatnya tidak pernah terdengar, seolah ia tengah berbicara pada tembok yang bernafas dan berkedip. Shizune mengerti, pasti Yang Mulia tengah dilanda depresi. Bagaimana tidak jika Kerajaannya jatuh hanya dalam dua hari. Bagaimana tidak jika kedua orang tuanya terbunuh di depan mata keluarganya sendiri.

Dan bagaimana tidak jika ia tengah merasa bahwa semua ini terjadi karena kekeliruannya sendiri pula?

Namun Shizune tidak pernah menyalahkan sang Puteri. Tidak, karena ia tahu bahwa kini sang Puteri juga tengah merasa tersakiti. Juga merasa tengah terlukai. Terkhianati. Bahkan mungkin perasaan derita Shizune tidak sebanding dengan derita dan penyesalan dari Yang Mulia. Itu lebih buruk; jauh lebih buruk ketika kau menyadari bahwa semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanmu ketimbang menyadari bahwa dirimu kini tengah berada di penjara musuh.

Jadi, Shizune tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun. Untuk apa menambah beban Yang Mulia jika Kami-sama sudah memberinya hukuman lewat caraNya sendiri yakni penyesalan?

"Yang Mulia...," bisik Shizune pelan. Dengan lembut, ia menyisir helai merah muda Sakura dengan jemarinya, menatanya rapi sebisa mungkin hanya dengan tangan semata. Tiada jepit, tiada mahkota. Ia menyanggul rambut itu, membiarkan beberapa helai terjuntai di wajah Yang Mulia. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat junjungannya tampak cantik dan berwiba, bahkan pada saat ini.

"Shizune...,"

Terkaget, namun antusias, Shizune segera menyahuti, "Ya, Yang Mulia?"

Dengan masih menatap hampa ke tembok di depan sana, Sakura bertanya lirih, "Delapan bulan... Delapan bulan itu kapan dari sekarang?"

Shizune menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa ragu dan tidak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis di sampingnya ini. Dengan lihai dan telaten, ia menyelesaikan sanggulan rambut Sakura, lalu bersimpuh di depan Sakura.

"Kira-kira waktu panen ketiga tahun ini, Yang Mulia. Kenapa?" tanya Shizune.

"...Masih lama..."

"Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melahirkan putraku jika waktunya masih sejauh itu. Mungkin beberapa lagi mereka akan mengeksekusi mati diriku."

Dan rasanya, Shizune ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi lelucon itu.

Tetapi saat ia melihat satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Yang Mulia, ia ingat bahwa, selama ini, _sense of humor_ dari Yang Mulia amatlah rendah.

-oOo-

Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya, bersimpuh lemas di atas tanah berdebu khas lapangan eksekusi umum Kerajaan Akasuna. Helai merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya; menyembunyikan setiap ekspresi yang tergambar dari sana. Kimono lusuhnya yang ia pakai sejak delapan hari yang lalu, melekat di tubuhnya yang kusam, berpeluh debu dan keringat. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang punggungnya, kaku oleh ikatan erat tali yang mengekangnya.

Aula eksekusi tampak sepi, karena eksekusi Haruno Sakura juga dilakukan secara tertutup dan tersembunyi. Hanya beberapa petinggi Akasuna yang hadir, lengkap dengan para prajurit dan algojo yang siap mengantar Sakura pada akhir hidupnya di ujung pedang. Langit yang kelabu dan mendung, seolah menyembunyikan matahari agar tidak turut melihat salah satu skenario kehidupan Bumi yang ironis dan tragis ini.

Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, namun ia tetap tidak sudi untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Jika ia mau dibunuh silahkan saja, tapi jangan harap ia memaksa Sakura untuk menunjukkan hormat padanya.

TEP.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura, dengan kepala tertunduk, melihat bahwa kaki itu terbungkus oleh boots berlapis kepingan-kepingan besi, khas seorang prajurit istana. Mungkin orang ini adalah algojo yang siap menghukumnya. Sakura tidak merasa gentar; ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, sejak ia tertangkap oleh musuh, maka kehidupannya akan berakhir dengan eksekusi mati dari pihak lawan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri, sekalipun terkadang ia berharap akan datang keajaiban yang membuat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun ketika keajaiban itu tiada datang, maka ia hanya bisa bernafas dan terus tetap hidup sampai menunggu hari di mana ia akan diseret ke lapangan eksekusi.

Ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak semua ini.

"Angkat kepalamu, Haruno-san."

Nyaris berhenti detak jantung Sakura ketika telinganya mendengar suara itu.

Familiar... Bukan. Lebih dari itu, ia mengenal suara ini. Sangat mengenalnya.

Suara yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Suara yang selama ini begitu ingin selalu ia dengar. Suara yang bahkan lebih indah dari nyanyian para Dewa. Suara yang lebih merdu dari penyanyi khusus istana. Suara yang begitu manis dengan sejuta kata rayunya. Suara yang begitu membuat hatinya meleleh dengan sejuta janjinya.

Suara yang membuatnya rela tuli kepada dunia dan hanya mampu mendengar suara itu saja.

Menelan ludah, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendongak.

Dan di depan sana, tegak dengan segala kekuasaan dan kejayaannya, Akasuna no Sasori berdiri. Berkuasa dengan semua yang sudah diraihnya. Gagah dengan jabatannya yang meningkat dari Panglima Perang, menjadi pemimpin pasukan nasional Kerajaan Akasuna.

Semakin gagah ketika ia kini mampu berdiri tegak dan jaya, sementara Sakura bersimpuh hina-dina di tanah di bawah kakinya. Semakin berkuasa ketika ia sudah terbang membumbung ke langit di angkasa, sedangkan Sakura kini tersungkur payah di tanah yang bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa!

Betapa dunia sudah memutar balik roda kehidupan.

Tetapi...

Tetap saja.

Tetap saja itu adalah orang yang ia cinta. Itu adalah pemuda yang menyakiti tetapi ironisnya, sangat dicintainya. Itulah pemuda yang bahkan sekarang masih selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya. Hanya nama pemuda itulah yang selalu ia sebut dalam tiap doanya. Hanya 'Sasori' yang menjadi nama yang senantiasa ia gumamkan ketika ia bermimpi indah. Dan hanya pemuda di hadapan inilah yang menjadi Ayah dari kehidupan baru yang tengah berkembang di perutnya.

Pemuda yang ia cintai. Pemuda yang terlalu ia cintai untuk mampu ia benci. Bahkan ketika kini pemuda itu sudah menanggalkan topeng malaikatnya, ia masih mencintainya. Ketika tak ada lagi senyum lembut yang terlukis untuknya, ia masih memuja ketampanannnya. Ketika semua janji itu sudah hancur bersama dengan jatuhnya Kerajaannya, Sakura masih mencintainya.

Bahkan ketika 'Sakura-san' telah tergantikan oleh 'Haruno-san', Sakura masih berharap bahwa Sasori juga mencintainya, setidaknya, 'pernah' mencintainya.

Sedikit saja.

Sasori membungkuk, dengan pelan, ia menyentuh lengan Sakura dan menarik Sakura untuk berdiri. Beberapa prajurit dan petinggi Kerajaan di sekitar mereka hanya memandang heran; apa yang dipikirkan Pangeran hingga menistakan diri untuk membantu berdiri seorang tawanan musuh. Beberapa bahkan ada yang memperingatkan, namun Sasori hanya mengacuhkan, pertanda bahwa ia menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

Setelah berdiri, Sasori melepaskan tangannya pada lengan Sakura.

Dengan masih memasang wajah datar, ia berujar dengan kalimat formal, "Aku yang akan mengeksekusimu, Haruno-san," yang direspon oleh gerakan mundur selangkah oleh para prajurit dan algojo yang sebelumnya sudah bersiap untuk eksekusi.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa ironis pada takdirnya sendiri. Hidupnya akan mati di tangan orang yang ia cintai. Tetapi lebih dari itu pula, putra mereka tak akan sempat melihat dunia karena Ayahnya sendiri pula.

"Aku harus mengeksekusimu karena Kerajaan Akasuna melihat dirimu sebagai seorang musuh yang jika dibiarkan, mungkin akan merancang semacam pemberontakkan untuk balas dendam Kerajaanmu."

Ironis.

Bahkan di ujung kehidupannya pun, Sakura masih mengharapkan sesuatu yang akan berakhir indah.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasori.

Suara dari pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya, terdengar. Sakura menatap pedang besi putih itu tampak mengkilat, meski langit mendung tanpa sinar mentari. Pedang yang terpegang kuat oleh tangan sang pemilik, yang setiap saat siap ditusukkan pada tubuh Sakura.

Di ujung pedang itulah hidupnya akan berakhir.

Sebentar lagi, di ujung pedang itu pula semua harapan dan impiannya benar-benar terhenti.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada di tawan di penjara. Itu lebih baik daripada setiap malam senantiasa dibelenggu oleh rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan. Itu lebih baik daripada setiap ia tertidur, ia selalu terbayang oleh Ayah, Ibu, teman, dan Kerajaannya.

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori. Mengalihkan tatapannya hingga benar-benar terpusat pada bola berwarna coklat itu. Menatapnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mereguk indahnya bola itu sebelum kedua matanya tidak akan mampu lagi berbuat demikian. Mencoba mencari kebenaran yang tersimpan, dan mencoba mencari kebohongan yang terkuak.

Namun kosong.

Tatapan itu kosong dan datar, sedatar nada suaranya.

"Aku...," ujar Sakura lirih, pandangan matanya masih mengarah pada kedua mata Sasori, seolah terhipnotis, seolah ia mengatakan sesuatu di luar logika dan kesadaran otaknya sendiri, "Aku menyesal untuk semuanya...," dan kini, tatapan Sakura melembut, secara samar, bibirnya yang pucat membentuk lengkungan ke atas; melukiskan sebuah senyum lemah, "...kecuali untuk satu hal."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka hari ini, Sakura melihat, meski cuma sedetik, kedua mata itu sedikit melebar. Meski cuma sekejap, Sakura tak melewatkan bahwa sempat ada semacam ekspresi terkejut di wajah tampan itu. Bahwa meski tak lama, Sakura tahu bahwa topeng ekspresi itu telah retak.

Hanya sebentar, karena semua itu kembali terganti oleh tatapan datar. Topeng ekspresi itu telah terpasang kembali. Dan bibir itu kembali terkatup membentuk garis datar yang tipis.

"Ucapan terakhir itu harusnya kau isi dengan hal yang berguna, Haruno-san. Bukannya bicara hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu," ujarnya datar, secara perlahan mendekati Sakura dan berhenti ketika hanya jarak satu langkah kaki saja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Memang apa hal yang lebih jelas yang aku punyai selain itu?" tanya Sakura tenang, menatap pada kedua bola coklat yang tampak semakin indah jika dilihat dari dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

Bahkan di waktu seperti ini, di waktu di mana sebentar lagi ia akan mati, Sakura masih merasa degup jantungnya berakselerasi. Jika kulitnya tidak terlalu kusam dan kotor, mungkin rona merah di wajahnya akan semakin lebih terlihat jelas lagi.

"Tak ada, karena kau sudah memiliki apa-apa lagi. Kerajaanmu hancur."

"Benar."

.

.

_Teruslah menari hingga benangmu terputus, bonekaku._

.

.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi gunanya berbicara lebih dari ini."

"Kau benar, Yang Mulia Akasuna."

.

.

_Karena kau tahu, cepat atau lambat, waktu akan mematinkanmu._

_Waktu akan membuatmu hanya sekedar boneka, tanpa mamu kubuat menari lagi._

.

.

_Tetapi..._

.

.

Sasori melaju selangkah lagi, membuat kini kedua tubuh mereka benar-benar berdekatan satu sama lain. Beberapa petinggi istana dan prajurit kerajaan memperingatkannya bahwa itu berbicara; Sakura bisa saja memiliki cara untuk melukainya. Lagipula tiada pantas jika ia berada pada jarak sedekat itu dengan seorang tawanan istana.

Namun Sasori hiraukan itu semua dengan mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya –menyuruh mereka diam.

Sakura mendongak, memandang kedua mata Sasori yang berada sangat dekat dengan kedua matanya. Dari dekat, ia semakin terlihat tampan, ia semakin terlihat sempurna. Begitu tampan hingga membuat detak jantung Sakura semakin menggila. Begitu sempurna hingga, terlepas dari apapun yang sudah pemuda lakukan, Sakura bersyukur pada para dewa yang telah mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Sakura bersyukur pada para Dewa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya kepadanya.

Jika bisa, Sakura ingin meraih kepala itu. Jika mampu, Sakura ingin menyisirkan jemarinya pada helai merah itu. Jika tangannya tidak terikat, Sakura ingin mengalungkannya pada leher dan bahu tegap itu. Dan jika situasi lebih baik dari ini, Sakura ingin memeluk erat dan mengatakan betapa ia mencintai, mengasihi, dan merindukan pemuda ini. Betapa Sakura merasa sebagai orang terbodoh dan terpayah di dunia; jatuh cinta pada penghancur dan musuh kerajaan, pembunuh keluarga dan teman. Betapa Sakura akan memaafkan semua perbuatan Sasori, sekalipun pemuda itu tak pernah mengucapkan kata menyesal.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bicara dan menatapku begitu, Sakura-san," bisik Sasori, sukses membuat kedua mata Sakura membelalak terkejut.

Sakura-san? 'Sakura-san'?

"Kau tidak seharusnya menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Kau tawanan Kerajaan, dan aku adalah junjunganmu. Itu tidak pantas."

"Sasori-san...,"

Mungkinkah?

"Dan kau seharusnya memanggilku Yang Mulia."

Kenapa? Sasori-san? Kenapa bicara begitu?

Sasori menunduk, "Maaf, Sakura-san," bisiknya.

Dan tanpa sempat Sakura berkata apapun, tanpa sempat Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkan dirinya, dan tanpa peringatan apapun agar Sakura bersiap diri, tubuhnya tertarik keras ke depan untuk kemudian berada dalam dekapan erat sang Pangeran.

"Saso–."

Dan ucapan Sakura terputus karena hujaman nyeri tepat di dadanya.

Pedang Sasori telah berbicara, merobek tubuh Sakura dari arah belakang.

Ujungnya menembus punggung Sakura dan merobek jantungnya.

Mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya.

Pedang itu menembus keras, melewati punggung Sakura, keluar dari dadanya,

Dengan ujung yang menyembul keluar dari dada dan punggung Pangeran Akasuna.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa Sasori tidak hanya menusuk Sakura, namun Pangeran itu juga membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan pedang yang sama di saat yang tidak berbeda.

"Akasuna-san!"

"Sasori!"

Para petinggi istana dan prajurit berteriak, secara serentak mendekati Sasori yang masih mendekap erat Sakura. Tiada yang menyangka jika Pangeran Akasuna itu akan bertindak demikian.

Sedangkan Sasori semakin erat mendekap Sakura, darah terus keluar dari dada dan punggung mereka berdua. Begitu pula dengan aliran cairan yang sama yang mengalir dari ujung mulut mereka, menetes, membasahi tanah dan baju mereka.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa kita berdua ini pengkhianat, Sakura-san," ujar Sasori lirih, "Sebagai sesama pengkhianat, kita harus selalu bersama. Maka, jika kau dieksekusi, aku juga."

"S-Sasori...," ujar Sakura tersendat oleh rasa sakit dan nyeri di dadanya.

Sasori semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada pegangan pedang di belakang punggung Sakura, secara tegas menggagalkan usaha para prajurit untuk mencabut pedang itu dari tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sebentar lagi, ini semua akan berakhir," ujar Sasori, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura, membasahi kimono Sakura dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori," ujar Sakura, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu pemuda itu. Entah apa yang harus ia rasakan; sakit, takut, haru, atau bahagia.

Yang jelas, kini ia tahu bahwa harapannya terkabul. Meski di detik-detik terakhir, meskipun di saat ujung yang kritis, tetapi ia setidaknya tahu, bahwa Sasori benar-benar mencintainya. Bahwa ia tidak akan meninggal dengan membawa cinta yang tak terbalas. Bahwa sejujurnya, Sasori memandangnya lebih berharga dari Kerajaannya sendiri.

Apa yang membuatnya tega untuk mengkhianati Sakura, biarlah itu tetap menjadi rahasia. Sakura tidak akan menanyakannya. Untuk apa? Ketika semua kini sudah terasa lebih baik dan indah baginya. Untuk apa? Ketika hal itu kini sudah tak menjadi masalah. Tiada baik mengungkit masa lalu, ketika masa itu sendiripun akan terakhiri detik ini juga. Tiada perlu mengungkit hal yang lampau, ketika kini detik yang tersisa benar-benar akan habis dan tak bersisa.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa sakit di dadanya benar-benar semakin parah. Darahnya semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat tanah di bawah kakinya tergenangi oleh warna merah bercampur dari darah kekasihnya.

Sakura tahu sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir. Sakura mengerti.

Sakura hanya berharap bahwa Kami-sama akan mempertemukan mereka kembali di nirwana. Dan mungkin, jika mereka tercipta kembali, mereka akan bertemu kembali pada masa yang lebih baik dari ini.

Jauh lebih baik dari ini.

Jauh... lebih...

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" bisik Sasori, lalu mendengus geli, "... Syukurlah..."

"..."

BRUKH.

"Sasori-san!"

"Yang Mulia!"

.

.

_Tetapi, bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa bonekaku?_

_Bagaimana bisa aku tetap bertahan hidup jika duniaku kembali sepi dan hampa?_

_Jika benangmu terputus, maka hidupku akan pupus._

_Jika kau tidak menari, maka nafasku juga akan terhenti._

_._

_._

_Menarilah, Sakura._

_Tetaplah menari, untukku._

**-END-**_  
_

**Kayaknya ga nge-angst deh. Dan apa pula itu ada hint rate M? *ngubur diri karena malu*  
**

**Read and Review please.  
**

**Jangan lupa partisipasi Event A Lifetime of Memories. Keterangan silahkan baca di profil akun ini :D  
**

**Plus gabung juga dengan grup fb SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom  
**

**Salam, R.Y.M  
**


End file.
